Couples improbables
by saschka
Summary: Recueil de OS sur des couples improbables. Attention, chapitre 1 en section M ! Chapitre 6 et 7 en ligne qui marquent la fin de ma visite sur la section SGA.
1. Etrange

**_Titre :_ Couples improbables.**

**_Résumé :_ Comme son nom l'indique cette fic porte sur un couple improbable mais attention, c'est une histoire sérieuse, avec des sentiments et tout et tout et pas de tour de passe-passe (suivez mon regard)**

**_Genre :_ romance, mouette lyrique et autres moments chamallow**

**_Pairing :_ surprise !**

**_Rating : _On va dire M parce que je me suis choquée moi-même. (et pourtant, j'ai lu plus explicite)**

**_Disclaimer: _Toujours pas à moi, mais ça ne serait tardé. Comme le dit Bayas, seules les idées tordues m'appartiennent.**

**_Note : _Vu que les couples improbables fleurissent en ce moment sur le site je me suis dit : « pourquoi tu t'y mets pas ? » Donc, voilà, je m'y mets. J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire un matin et je l'ai développée pendant que je bossais. Si les mamies savaient à quoi je pense pendant que je passe la wassingue chez elles… Et plus j'y pensais plus un autre couple improbable faisait le tour de ma tête. Donc, résultat, je me suis lancée un défi : faire des fics (des OS je pense) sur tous les couples improbables d'Atlantis, ship et slash. Donc, un KolKay est prévus tout comme un KolShepp et un Caldwell/Je-sais-pas-qui-encore-j'hésite-entre-Ronon-et-Lorne. Si vous voulez passer commande, ne vous privez pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. Et pour celle qui se disent que j'abuse de les faire attendre, désolée, les loups sont dans un coma végétatifs, je ne sais hélas pas s'ils en sortiront un jour.**

**_Note bis :_ Ce OS n'est pas celui que je devais mettre en premier mais c'est celui que j'ai fini en premier. Alors, hum…soyez indulgente si vous plait mesdames et mesdames (toujours pas de messieurs ? on peut toujours rêver) parce que c'est mon premier lime/lemon, je sais pas dans quel classe le mettre, « sérieux » J'ai essayé, je dis bien essayé de faire un exercice de style, en clair je ne nomme jamais les perso, donc c'est peut-être dur à suivre au bout d'un moment mais d'après ma sœur (mon dieu, j'ai osé lui faire lire ça !) c'est pas trop grave. Bon je sais qu'il pourrait être dix fois meilleur mais honnêtement, j'arrive pas à le relire. Je vous l'ai dis je me suis choqué moi-même.**

**Bon ! Aller ! Je m'arrête. Bonne lecture !**

**ETRANGE**

Etrange…

Il était dans son propre corps, pleinement conscient des sensations que cette enveloppe de chair ressentait et qu'elle faisait ressentir. Mais, en même temps, il était un spectateur extérieur planant au-dessus de lui et de _lui, _admirant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Etrange…

Il pouvait se voir, se sentir luisant de sueur sous cet ensemble de muscle, moite lui aussi. Ils bougeaient à l'unisson, accéléraient la cadence pourtant déjà impressionnante. Poussaient des cris, des râles, des gémissements. Prononçaient des mots…des noms. Les deux bassins ondulaient au rythme d'une danse rapide et saccadée. Les hanches s'emboîtaient parfaitement comme moulées les unes sur les autres. Les jambes venaient envelopper _sa_ taille, large et puissante. Puissante, comme _ses_ coups de reins qui envoyaient des décharges électriques dans tout son corps.

Etrange…

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé passif, même s'il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il n'avait jamais laissé l'une de ses conquêtes prendre les commandes. Se laisser-faire ? Pas question ! C'était lui l'homme, le militaire bourré de testostérone. Lui qui se devait de donner du plaisir et d'emmener sa partenaire au septième ciel.

Etrange…

Il était avec un homme. Avait-il seulement déjà envisagé cette situation ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais s'il avait dû y réfléchir, il se serait placé « au-dessus » sans même se poser de question. Pourtant, là, à cet instant précis où le plaisir lui fit perdre la raison pour quelques secondes, il était en dessous, passif, dominé…Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec _lui ?_

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Au même instant, à des milliers d'années lumières de distance, deux hommes se réveillèrent en nage, le cœur battant, la respiration rapide et un peu trop serrés dans leur caleçon. Leur rêve leur revenait en mémoire comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils s'étaient habitués à ces visions plus qu'érotiques. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu un peu de mal, surtout lorsque au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient réalisé qu'ils se voyaient dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Au début, ils n'avaient fait qu'entrapercevoir leur propre corps frémir sous les stimulations d'une main invisible, puis ils avaient vu leur visage déformé par l'excitation et le plaisir. Ils s'étaient vus caresser un autre corps, et c'est là qu'ils avaient pris conscience du sexe de leur partenaire.

Aux premiers réveils, ils s'étaient interrogés sur l'identité de la jeune femme qui leur faisaient tant d'effet. Ils étaient tombés de haut en se découvrant une attirance pour le sexe non-opposé. Mais leur question demeurait, même s'ils avaient dû remplacer le « jeune femme » par « bel homme » Car oui, l'Autre était beau, bien fait, les muscles saillants, les mains fermes, les fesses galbées, la poitrine recouverte d'un doux duvet…l'Autre était la masculinité personnifiée.

La question resta sans réponse plusieurs jours durant lesquels les images de leurs ébats s'intensifièrent… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce matin, ils savaient qui était cet Autre tant désiré. Car oui, ils le désiraient. Cet homme et uniquement cet homme, ce corps et uniquement ce corps. Aucun autre homme n'aurait autant d'effet sur eux. Aucun d'autre homme n'aurait d'effet tout court.

Pourtant, c'était _lui._

_Lui,_ l'ennemis, l'être abhorré, l'assassin, celui dont il devait prendre vengeance. _Lui_ qu'ils désiraient à en perdre l'esprit, du jour au lendemain, sans explications, sans raisons.

Ils ne s'étaient rencontré que deux fois. Deux fois où ils étaient passés à un cheveu de s'éliminer. Deux fois, il y avait déjà longtemps... Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Et surtout pourquoi _lui_ ?

Les questions ne faisaient que se succéder sans trouver leurs réponses.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Il était là, devant cette flaque d'eau verticale qui n'en était pas une. L'eau ne peut pas rester suspendue en l'air, ce n'est pas physique. On lui avait dit, ou plutôt, on avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais il avait décroché avant la fin de la première phrase.

Il attendait. Il devait partir en mission diplomatique. Il accompagnait les diplomates, il ne le faisait jamais d'habitude.

Ses habitudes avaient changé depuis quelques temps…

Il allait _le_ voir.

Plus que quelques minutes et il serait de l'autre côté, en face de _lui_. _Il_ n'était pas mort comme il l'avait cru. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à _sa_ mort. _Il_ était increvable, même dans ses rêves, alors pourquoi _le_ serait-il dans la réalité ?C'était _lui_ qui causait la mort, pas _lui_ qui mourrait.

Il avait été son ennemi, maintenant, _il_ était son allié. Il avait du mal à le croire. Comment pouvait-on avoir confiance en eux alors qu'ils les avaient utilisés ?

Le signal venait d'être donné. Il traversa la lumière bleue et se retrouva en à peine une seconde dans une salle immense, pleine d'une foule dans laquelle il reconnut plusieurs visages, mais dont un seul éveilla son intérêt.

_Il_ était là. Debout, fier, bombant le torse, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres…comme dans ses souvenirs, comme dans ses rêves. _Son_ regard accrocha le sien, ils ne se quittèrent plus. Pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde, les iris verts perdirent les iris marrons. Même lorsqu'ils durent quitter le hall pour une salle de réunion, leurs yeux restèrent plongés les uns dans les autres. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils n'écoutèrent pas. Ils étaient aveugles et sourds au monde qui les entourait, le leur se résumant à ses deux prunelles qui se hurlait un message qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Le temps s'écoula à sa guise, un instant trop vite, l'instant d'après trop lentement. Les pourparlers prirent une fin temporaire jusqu'au lendemain. Ils en étaient à la fois soulagés et frustrés de devoir rompre leur lien visuel. Et c'est dans un état de quasi-transe qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres qui leur étaient allouées, l'un à demeure, l'autre provisoirement.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Il était allongé sur le lit des quartiers qu'on lui avait attribué. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment aurait-il pu dormir en sachant qu'_il _devait se trouver à quelques chambres de la sienne ?

Oserait-il ?

Oui.

Il se leva, ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler son uniforme et sortie dans le couloir à la recherche de _ses_ appartements. Qu'espérait-il ? Il ne le savait pas trop. Il était porté par l'élan de sa décision. Il voulait le faire alors il allait le faire.

Il ne croisa personne sur sa route, à croire que le destin, le hasard ou autre chose mettait tout en œuvre pour que le rêve devienne réalité. Il stoppa devant une porte qu'il identifia immédiatement comme celle qu'il cherchait. Il appuya doucement sur la poignée…elle n'était pas verrouillée. Peut-être était-il attendu ?

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce dénuée de meuble à l'exception d'un lit. _Il_ était là. Etendu, endormi, nu sous un drap qui descendait suffisamment pour laisser voir une ligne noire sous le nombril.

Le tableau était magnifique, envoûtant, hypnotisant… Il s'en rapprocha comme attiré par un aimant. _Il_ était le nord, lui le sud…ou inversement.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, étudia de plus près ce corps qui obsédait ses nuits. Il était là ce corps. A seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Sa main s'avança lentement vers le ventre plat qui montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration de l'endormi. Elle voulut s'y poser, mais n'osa pas, les dernières barrières de sa raison n'étaient pas encore tombées. Elle oscilla en phase avec le souffle, diminuant au fur et à mesure, l'espace qui la séparait de l'objet de son désir. Après quelques respirations, la paume toucha _sa_ peau. Elle était douce, il ne s'y attendait pas, et chaude, elle le brûlait presque.

Il fit descendre sa main sous le drap. Elle commença à caresser tendrement le membre si semblable au sien et en même temps si différent. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il touchait et pourtant, il ressentait au plus profond de lui des frissons d'intenses excitations.

Il _l'_entendit gémir. Il reporta son regard sur _son_ visage. _Il_ avait tourné la tête vers lui et le regardait dans les yeux. Il n'y vit aucune surprise, aucun dégoût… juste de l'envie. Leurs yeux restèrent plusieurs secondes les uns dans les autres, cherchant ce qu'il y avait derrière, interprétant le message qu'ils envoyaient.

Ils comprirent au même instant. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres pour un baiser passionné, presque affamé. Sa main remonta le long de _sa _colonne vertébrale pour repartir aussitôt vers l'intérieur de _ses_ cuisses, tandis que la _sienne_ prenait possession de sa nuque afin de l'approcher encore plus de _lui._ Le ballet de leur langue sembla durer une éternité durant laquelle plus rien d'autre à part eux n'existait. Ils durent quand même mettre fin à leur échange et refaire le plein d'oxygène. D'un coup de rein, _il_ en profita pour s'allonger sur lui. _Il_ effleura sa joue un peu rougie et leur regard se trouvèrent une fois encore.

_- Après…_

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il avait tant de choses à dire mais _ses _doigts sur ses lèvres l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

_Il y aura d'autres missions diplomatiques._

_Lui_ aussi avait chuchoté, comme pour que _lui _seul s'entende.

_Il _reprit ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait ses cuisses pour entamer, réellement cette fois, la chorégraphie de leurs nuits.

**FINI ! **

**Alors, hum…faut-il que j'arrête d'écrire des lemons ? Pour décrire l'une des scènes je me suis inspiré (bon, ok, j'ai honteusement pompé toute une scène) d'un film avec DH. La scène que j'ai décrite n'était pas avec lui, mais bon, c'pas grave. J'attends de voir si les vraies fans de Dieu on reconnu le fameux film.**

**Ah! Oui. Pour ceux qui ont pas comprit c'était le KolShepp.**

**Voilà, voilà. Maintenant je file me cacher dans un trou de sourie, je n'en ressortirais que lorsque que j'aurais accepté le fait que j'ai osé écrire ce OS.**


	2. pause café et exercice physique

**Bon alors voici un nouveau OS de couple improbable. Oui, je sais ce ne sont pas ceux qui m'ont été commandé mais je vous rassure, j'y pense et ils viendront… un jour. (j'essayerais de les écrire avant mes 90 ans, promis !)**

**Ce OS est tout public donc, pas de lemon (j'ai été tenté à un moment d'en faire un et puis finalement je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité, il n'était pas nécessaire à l'histoire donc, zouh ! Zappé le lemon !)**

**Un grand merci à Rieval qui a bêta lu ce OS (même si elle a mis le temps, lol) qui m'a fait tout plein de compliments qui m'ont toute n'émue, voilà c'est malin je suis toute rouge ! Bon j'espère que ce chap aura quand même rempli sa fonction de message subliminal…**

**Un grand merci aussi à Auvi qui a aussi bêta lu ce OS et qui m'a aussi fait tout plein de compliment. Saschka en mode encore plus rouge.**

**Pour finir, un grand merci à Bayas qui m'a fait de la pub dans son chapitre « Parodie » donc je fais pareill, si vous n'avez pas lu sa fic, courrez-y ! Il en va de même pour « Alternative », la fic d'Auvi qui est tout simplement génial (surtout quand on sait ce qui se passe après, lol)**

**Voilà, j'ai fini. Bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

**Pause café et exercices physiques**

En ce mardi matin, le colonel Sheppard était de bonne humeur. Depuis quelques jours rien n'était venu le contrarier à l'exception d'une petite affaire en passe de devenir personnelle. Mais à part cette petite broutille, tout allait bien. Il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose à son bonheur : une bonne tasse de café noir torréfié à l'ancienne.

C'était donc pour satisfaire son envie de caféine que le militaire entra d'un pas assuré dans le mess d'Atlantis. Il fut servi par la maîtresse de cuisine qui lui tendit une tasse fumante et odorante en lui faisant un grand sourire, auquel bien sûr il répondit. Après s'être brûlé les doigts en attrapant son mug, Sheppard partit à la recherche d'une table où il pourrait déjeuner tranquillement. Il remarqua le docteur McKay dans un coin de la grande salle et décida de le rejoindre.

- Alors McKay ? Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Le militaire posait cette même question tous les matins plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt. De toute façon, il n'obtenait jamais de réponse digne de ce nom. Tout juste un vague grognement qui aurait tout aussi bien pu appartenir à Ronon.

C'est donc sans un regard pour le Canadien que Sheppard commença à déguster son café…

- Je suis amoureux.

Café qui manqua de l'étouffer à l'écoute (certes distraite, mais ce genre de phrase arrive toujours à se frayer un chemin dans le cerveau de n'importe qui) de la réponse du Canadien.

John essayait toujours de retrouver son souffle quand Rodney - daignant enfin le regarder - reprit avec le ton d'agacement qui lui était propre.

- Oh ! Ca va, reprenez-vous. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de vous annoncer que Kavanaugh est devenu mon meilleur ami. Je suis tout à fait capable de ce type de sentiments !

- Calmez-vous Rodney. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, tempéra John qui avait enfin réussi à apaiser sa toux. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'aveux de votre part, encore moins de si bon matin.

- Aveux !? Quels aveux ? Je n'ai pas fait d'aveux ! Et je n'ai pas d'aveux à faire ! Je ne suis coupable de rien.

Le scientifique commençait à s'énerver et à hausser le ton, s'attirant ainsi les regards des autres personnes présentes dans le mess. Il continua en essayant de maîtriser le volume ainsi que le débit de ses paroles.

- Etre amoureux de quelqu'un n'a jamais été un crime à ce que je sache.

- Bien sûr que non, Rodney. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

Le colonel, certes surpris, n'en était pas moins amusé. Le grand Rodney McKay, l'homme qui ne pensait qu'à une chose : travailler, était tombé amoureux. Cependant, la curiosité du militaire fut piquéé au vif. Qui était assez jolie, intelligente et surtout _sur_ Atlantis pour que le Canadien soit tombé dans le piège de Cupidon ? John n'y tint plus et demanda avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillant de malice :

- Bon, alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- McKay ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Demanda Sheppard de plus en plus rongé par la curiosité. Qui a fait chavirer le cœur de l'incomparable génie que vous êtes ? Non ! Attendez, ne dites rien. Laissez-moi deviner. Ca ne doit pas être Katie Brown, vous avez lâché l'affaire après le coup du baiser avec Carson…

A l'évocation de cet épisode de trop grande intimité avec son ami écossais, Rodney ne put empêcher une grimace gênée d'apparaître sur son visage. John, tout à sa réflexion, ne remarqua rien et poursuivit :

- Hum…Le docteur Heightmeyer ?

- Non, répondit laconiquement le Canadien.

- Hum…La scientifique qui travaille avec vous ?

- Laquelle ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je travaille avec plus d'une centaine de personnes ? S'exaspéra Rodney.

- Non, ça va. Je sais à quel point vous êtes entourés d'incompétents, vous me le répétez suffisamment comme ça. Je parlais de l'Allemande.

- Eh ! bien ! Vous auriez pu économiser votre salive, ce n'est pas elle.

- Toujours aussi aimable…mais bon, passons.

Le colonel continua sa liste de toutes les blondes travaillant sur Atlantis, sans résultat. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes d'énumération pour lui et de « non » pour Rodney, John poussa un soupir.

- Là, je ne vois pas. J'ai énuméré toutes les blondes que je connais. Si ce n'est pas l'une d'entre elles, je ne vois pas qui ça peut bien être.

McKay consentit à aider un peu le militaire. Bien qu'il n'ait aucunement l'intention de dire le nom de la cause de tous ses tourments, il espérait inconsciemment que l'Américain devine de qui il s'agissait.

- Ce n'est pas une blonde, colonel.

- Une brune ? Vous avez changez de goût ?

Le Canadien ne répondit pas, mais une légère teinte rose vint colorer ses joues.

- Ah ! Je suis sur la bonne voie. Alors, voyons…Elisabeth ?

- Non.

- Teyla ?

- Non et arrêtez, de toute façon vous ne trouverez pas et je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Alors dites-le-moi.

- Non.

- Est-ce que vous savez dire autre chose que « non » ?

- Non.

- Bon ! Ecoutez, vous en avez dit trop ou pas assez. Mais sachez que je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit de qui il s'agit.

- Je ne vous savais pas au prise avec le démon de la curiosité.

- Tout le monde a ses défauts, la curiosité n'est certainement pas le pire. Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Je ne vous le dirais pas.

- McKay…siffla John entre ses dents d'un ton qui se voulait inquiétant.

- Non, répondit le Canadien nullement impressionné par l'air autoritaire qui accompagnait les paroles du militaire.

N'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre obtenu satisfaction, ils se lancèrent dans une petite lutte verbale faite de « McKay, dites-moi » menaçants de la part de John et de « Non, vous ne saurez rien » catégoriques de Rodney.

Brusquement, le Canadien se tut et fixa quelque chose située derrière l'Américain. Le militaire remarqua immédiatement le changement de comportement et surtout la direction du regard de son collègue.

Il se retourna afin de voir ce qui avait bien pu clouer le bec du scientifique : Teyla et Ronon, un plateau dans la main, se dirigeaient vers une des tables dans l'intention évidente de déjeuner. John ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi ces deux coéquipiers avaient un tel effet sur McKay, surtout que celui-ci lui avait bien dit que l'Athosienne n'était pas celle qui retenait son attention. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il fixa Rodney, incrédule.

- Non ? C'est… _lui_ ?

- Et alors ? Ca vous gène ? Ca vous dégoûte ? Oh ! Bien sûr, en tant que militaire, américain de surcroît, vous ne devez pas tolérer ce genre de penchant. Au Canada au moins, nos dirigeants militaires sont un peu plus intelligents et surtout plus tolérants…

- Oui, McKay, on sait, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être né au pays des caribous.

- Co…

Le scientifique faillit s'étouffer, son orgueil de Canadien venait d'en prendre un coup.

- Ah ! tttt. Bon, donc, vous en pincez pour le grand balèze.

- Je n'en pince pas, je suis amoureux, je vous l'ai dit.

Le colonel haussa un sourcil interrogateur style : « c'est quoi la différence ? »

- Je pense à lui tout le temps, la nuit il hante mes rêves. Son courage, sa force, son habileté dans le maniement des armes…Son sourire me fait fondre, ses yeux sont magnifiques, son nez est parfait, sa bouche…

- Ok ! Ca va, j'ai compris. Vous lui avez dit ?

- Non mais ça va pas bien ? Vous voulez qu'il m'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la cité ?

- Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'est pas si brute.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas brute ! C'est une apparence, il a vécu 7 ans dans la peur de se faire tuer, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Je sais…ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal.

- Mais bien sûr… Ecoutez, colonel. Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler.

Sur ces mots, Rodney se leva, débarrassa son plateau, passa à vitesse lumière devant Teyla et Ronon et partit sans se retourner en laissant le colonel Sheppard seul devant son café. Et dire qu'il y avait à peine un mois, le militaire avait eu à peu de chose près la même conversation avec Ronon… Il regarda avec insistance le runner et repensa à leurs multiples plans ratés pour attirer McKay dans les filets du Satédien.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait un plan, et cette fois-ci, il en était sûr, il ne raterait pas son coup. Oh ! Non. Aujourd'hui, le scientifique n'allait pas y échapper. D'ici la fin de la journée, un nouveau couple serait à inscrire dans les registres de la cité.

Content du résultat de son intense réflexion, John porta à sa bouche son délicieux café noir mexicain torréfié à l'ancienne.

_Beurk ! Quelle horreur ! Je déteste le café froid._

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, comme à son habitude, Rodney était absorbé par son travail. Il ne levait la tête de son ordinateur que pour rappeler à ses subordonnés à quel point ils étaient incompétents.

Dès sa sortie du mess, il était venu se réfugier dans son antre et à force de concentration sur ses recherches, il avait fini par oublier sa confession du matin. Malheureusement pour lui, Sheppard se rappela à son bon souvenir.

_/McKay ?/_

Le Canadien poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre, mais répondit quand même au militaire.

- Colonel.

_/ Pourriez-vous venir en salle d'entraînement s'il vous plait ?/_

- Pourquoi ?

_/ Parce que je vous le demande./_

- Colonel, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, je travaille, moi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous regarder vous faire ratatiner par Teyla, même si je dois admettre que cela doit être très amusant.

_/Premièrement, je ne me fais pas ratatiner comme vous dites. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas pour m'admirer moi, que je vous demande de venir. Et troisièmement si vous ne rappliquez pas ici vite fait, je viens vous chercher par la peau des fesses. Et je sais que vous y tenez beaucoup./_

Rodney ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, coupa sa radio et retourna à ses chères équations.

A l'autre bout des ondes radio, John, lui, grogna un juron et lança un regard désolé à la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne viendrait pas aussi facilement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan B. Ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens.

Le colonel sortit du gymnase et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau du plan B, il passa en mode « mon charme viendra à bout de toute réponse négative ». Il arborait donc à présent le magnifique sourire, les yeux brillants et la petite moue qui faisait chavirer le cœur de toutes femmes normalement constituées.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il ressortait de ce même bureau mais cette fois-ci, c'était le sourire du triomphe qui ornait les lèvres de l'Américain.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

_/Docteur McKay ?/_

Le scientifique poussa un énième soupir. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à travailler sans être interrompu une seule fois. Mais bon…au moins ce n'était pas ce maudit colonel qui revenait à la charge.

_/Le colonel Sheppard m'a expliqué que vous ne vous étiez pas rendu à votre initiation obligatoire aux techniques d'autodéfense. Je suis affreusement désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de vous prévenir que le colonel et moi avions mis en place ce programme d'initiation pour le contingent civil. Pourriez-vous vous y rendre maintenant s'il vous plait ?/_

Raté ! C'était bien ce maudit colonel qui revenait à la charge. Indirectement, ok. Mais le but de la communication était le même : lui faire faire de l'exercice. Et ça, il n'en était pas question !

- Désolé Elisabeth, mais je suis en plein travail, je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Et quand bien même j'aurais du temps à perdre, je n'ai pas besoin d'être initié aux techniques d'autodéfense. Je me débrouille _très_ bien sur le terrain.

_/Non, Rodney. Vous ne vous débrouillez pas TRES bien sur le terrain. Dois-je vous rappeler le score de votre dernière séance de tir ?/_

- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas militaire ! Je suis un scientifique. Mon travail consiste à calculer des équations et fabriquer un E2PZ, pas à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge !

_/Rodney…Allez à cet entraînement tout de suite ou je vous retire de SGA1/_

- Vous ne feriez pas ça ?

_/Oh ! Si. Je le ferais. La discussions est close. Si dans dix minutes le colonel Sheppard me dit que vous n'êtes pas au gymnase, non seulement vous ne franchirez plus la porte mais je vous affecte avec l'équipe de Kavanaugh./_

Elisabeth coupa la communication laissant un Rodney en proie à la plus horrible des visions : lui, obligé de travailler avec le crétin à queue de cheval.

Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea à toutes jambes vers le gymnase.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant la porte mais contrairement à ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre, il n'y avait pas un bruit qui filtrait de la pièce. Il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture et entra. Il crut s'être trompé d'endroit. Non seulement la pièce était vide mais elle était dans l'obscurité quasi totale, seule une petite lampe Athosienne tamisait l'éclairage. De plus, le sol était recouvert par des coussins, des tentures étaient accrochées au mur, une musique d'ambiance s'élevait d'il ne savait où et il aurait juré qu'on faisait brûler de l'encens.

Il fit demi-tour mais quand il voulut ouvrir la porte celle-ci resta fermée. Il retenta l'opération sans succès.

- Super ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis coincé ici et sans outil en plus, génial ! Si j'arrive à sortir d'ici, j'irais dire deux mots à ce satané colonel.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

Rodney sursauta et porta sa main à son cœur, il en était sûr, il ne mourrait pas sous la main d'un Wraith mais d'une bonne vielle crise cardiaque. Il chercha dans la semi-obscurité l'auteur de la phrase qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, quand il remarqua Ronon appuyé contre un mur. Le runner s'avança doucement vers le Canadien. Ce dernier, lui, reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le géant se rapprocher. Il recula tant et si bien que, ce qui devait arriver arriva : il buta contre le mur.

Rodney tremblait de tous ses membres, il n'aurait pu dire si la cause en était d'être si près de l'objet de ses rêves ou parce que ce même objet était bien une fois et demi plus grand que lui.

- Sheppard m'a parlé de votre petite conversation de ce matin.

- Qu…QUOI ? Je…je vais le tuer !

Il ajouta pour lui-même en murmurant :

- Je suis un homme mort.

- Pourquoi seriez-vous mort ?

- Euh…ben…vous n'en voulez pas à ma vie ?

Le runner se mit à rire. Un rire franc qui laissait entrevoir ses dents, un rire qui colorait ses joues et qui faisait briller ses yeux. McKay était partagé entre l'émerveillement et le malaise. Voir Ronon sourire était déjà rarissime alors rire aux éclats…Le Satédien se calma progressivement et reprit le plus sérieusement du monde.

- A votre vie, non. Mais à votre vertu…

Il se colla contre Rodney et posa, enfin, ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées. Rodney, tout d'abord surpris, se laissa entraîner au baiser.

Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas tuer Sheppard…

**FIN.**

**En espérant que cela vous ai plus. A plus !**


	3. grâce à un serpent

**Bijour tout le monde ! Bon mon disclaimer ne sera pas très long, je suis en plein travaux et là faut que j'aille peindre ma salle de bain. Je vous livre donc un nouveau couple qui m'a bien fait suer ! Merci Alphératz ! Ce OS est pour toi, tu l'as commandé, tu l'as ! J'ai bien dû le réécrire trois ou quatre fois et il n'est toujours pas parfait, mais là, j'avoue que je n'arrive plus à le retravailler. Donc, scusez-moi si c'est pas du grand art. Je crois que le couple n'a pas aidé non plus…**

**Voici donc le premier Caldwanaugh francophone à ma connaisssance.**

**Merci à Rieval et à Auvi d'avoir bétalu ce OS et de s'être arraché les cheveux dessus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Grâce à un serpent**

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

- Je peux vous aider ?

Le docteur Kavanaugh sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu le docteur Beckett arriver, trop occupé à faire d'inlassables pas d'avant en arrière à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Le matin même, il s'était enfin résolu à aller _lui_ parler et il avait bien eu l'intention de s'y tenir. Malheureusement, sa belle détermination l'avait abandonné en arrivant devant la grande salle. Et Carson avait bien dû l'observer danser d'un pied sur l'autre pendant au moins vingt minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à intervenir.

- Euh..je… euh…

- Oui ? Demanda l'Ecossais avec toute la douceur dont il savait faire preuve.

- Je..je venais juste prendre des nouvelles du colonel Caldwell.

S'il fut étonné de la réponse du scientifique, le docteur Beckett le fut encore plus par l'absence de condescendance qui émanait de son interlocuteur. Au contraire, le docteur Kavanaugh ressemblait plus, à cet instant, à un enfant pris en faute qu'à l'homme bardé de diplômes qu'il était. Le médecin n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui pouvait bien mettre l'Américain dans cet état. Il ne savait pas les deux hommes amis et n'aurait jamais pensé que la mésaventure du Colonel Caldwell puisse inquiéter à ce point le scientifique. Car c'était évident, Calvin Kavanaugh était rongé par l'inquiétude. Carson le rassura rapidement, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire franc.

- Il va beaucoup mieux. L'extraction s'est très bien passée. Il est encore un peu sous le choc de la possession, mais il s'en remettra vite. D'ici deux jours, il pourra sortir.

- Est-ce que.. Je peux hum… le voir ? Murmura le jeune homme tout en frottant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Bien sûr ! Je vous en prie.

Carson indiqua au scientifique le lit du colonel situé un peu en retrait, au fond de l'infirmerie. Comme le docteur Kavanaugh ne faisait pas signe de bouger, il l'incita à s'y diriger en posant doucement, mais fermement, sa main dans son dos. Quand il fut sûr que le scientifique avançait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'encourager, le médecin enleva sa main et partit discrètement dans son bureau.

Calvin s'approcha lentement du lit médicalisé, le colonel Caldwell dormait. Kavanaugh ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Fallait-il qu'il le réveille ? Ou devait-il attendre patiemment qu'il sorte seul de son sommeil ?

Il prit quelques minutes pour le regarder, comme il aimait à le faire le matin, avant tout ça… Il se débrouillait toujours pour se réveiller avant Steven. Juste pour le regarder, pour profiter de ce visage souriant et détendu avant de devoir regagner ses quartiers. Calvin Kavanaugh retrouvait ce visage et il voulut en profiter encore un peu, juste quelques secondes, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire...

Finalement, il se décida à réveiller le militaire. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il ne lui parlait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais, son courage avait des limites. Il toussota pour manifester sa présence. Apparemment, le colonel ne dormait pas profondément puisque ce simple bruit suffit à le sortir de sa léthargie.

_Il a toujours eu le sommeil léger._

Un sourire discret naquit sur les lèvres du scientifique à cette pensée. Il avait passé toutes ses nuits avec Steven à contrôler chacun de ses gestes afin d'éviter de réveiller le militaire.

- Mmm… Oh! Docteur Kavanaugh. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

Le ton n'était ni chaleureux, ni froid… du Caldwell public en fait. Celui auquel avait droit tout le personnel du Dédale et d'Atlantis. Seul lui, Calvin Kavanaugh, avait eut droit aux paroles bienveillantes, aux gestes attentionnés et aux regards amoureux. Et Bien qu'il se soit habitué à un tel détachement en dehors de leurs quartiers, Calvin fut touché par le manque d'intimité qui se dégageait de l'attitude du colonel. Il tenta de se ressaisir et de garder ses émotions pour lui, mais il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler quand il reprit la parole.

- Bonjour. Comment te..vous sentez-vous ?

- Mis à part un mal de crâne tenace, ça va.

- Euh, je …je crois qu'il faudrait que nous parlions.

- De quoi ? Demanda le militaire, comme s'il n'en savait rien.

- Oh ! Arrêtez ce petit jeu, ça suffit ! S'emporta Calvin. Je sais très bien que vous vous souvenez de tous ce qui s'est passé quand vous aviez ce…cette chose dans la tête.

Caldwell ne répondit pas et le silence qui s'installa devint pesant. Calvin ne voulait pas être agressif, il était simplement venu chercher une réponse à la question qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait appris pour le Goa'uld.

- Ecoutez. Je voudrais juste savoir si ce qui s'est passé était uniquement dû aux désirs de ce serpent ou si vous aussi vous…

- Je ne contrôlais rien ! C'est clair ? Coupa brusquement le colonel. Je n'étais pas maître de mes actes. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qu'il a pu me faire faire ou dire. C'est compris ?

Calvin retint à grand peine ses yeux de s'embuer de larmes, et c'est d'une voix à peine audible qu'il acquiesça.

- Très bien…Bon rétablissement.

Sur ces mots, il partit laissant le colonel ruminer cet ersatz de dialogue qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Kavanaugh se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle d'embarquement. Avant d'avoir cette « conversation » avec Steven, il avait longuement réfléchi aux diverses conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir sur lui. Et même s'il s'y était préparé, sa décision lui faisait mal. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui soit si difficile de quitter son supérieur, même s'il savait que continuer à travailler près de lui en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé était au dessus de ses forces.

Il arriva devant le bureau d'Elisabeth, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, elle le prenait pour un traître. Elle avait autorisé Ronon à le torturer et, même si le Satédien n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit, elle ne lui avait présenté aucune excuse. Ils avaient tous deux pris soin de s'éviter, sachant pertinemment comment leurs discussions se finiraient : par des insultes et des menaces.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, la situation avait changé. Celui dont il était tombé amoureux et dont il se croyait aimé, avait plus l'air de ressentir du dégoût pour lui qu'autre chose. Et pour ne plus jamais avoir à revoir cette expression, il devait rester sur Atlantis. Il devait prendre sur lui et oublier momentanément tous les désaccords qu'il avait avec le docteur Weir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa trois petits coups à la vitre avant d'entrer.

- Docteur Weir ? Puis-je vous parler s'il vous plait ?

Weir leva la tête et contint un hoquet de surprise. Depuis quand Calvin Kavanaugh demandait-il poliment et sur un ton aimable la permission de lui parler ? Ce devait être aussi probable qu'un McKay modeste. Elle se reprit rapidement et invita, d'un geste de la main, le scientifique à entrer.

- Bien sûr, je…je vous en prie, dit–elle d'une voix dans laquelle Calvin crut déceler un soupçon de gêne.

Il s'assit, torturant de nouveau ses mains. Ils étaient visiblement aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre et restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes. Kavanaugh n'arrivait pas à se lancer. Il ne trouvait pas la bonne formulation. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête lui semblait suspect. Et si cela l'était pour lui, cela le serait encore plus pour Weir. Il espérait qu'elle parle la première, mais comme elle semblait, elle aussi, en proie à des hésitations, il finit par dire la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant.

- J'aimerais reprendre mon poste sur Atlantis.

Calvin lut très clairement l'incrédulité sur le visage de Weir. Il crut un instant que sa demande était trop invraisemblable et qu'elle avait comme qui dirait « buguée ».(1) Il fut rassuré de la voir reprendre ses esprits.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Enfin, je veux dire…Après les évènements de ces derniers jours, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous souhaitiez rester avec nous. Je…

- Je sais que ma demande peut surprendre, l'interrompit Calvin, mais je ne tiens plus à rester sur le Dédale.

- Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- Non … Ecoutez, dites-moi simplement si je peux reprendre mon travail sur Atlantis.

- Eh bien…

Elle s'arrêta et observa le scientifique. Kavanaugh eut l'impression de passer aux rayons X. Weir le détaillait en plissant les yeux, comme si elle croyait pouvoir débusquer au fond de lui, la véritable raison de sa demande et ce, rien qu'en le regardant. Après quelques secondes de cet étrange examen, elle poursuivit.

- C'est d'accord. Si le colonel Caldwell n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, vous pourrez reprendre votre poste ici. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'y opposera.

- Non, moi non plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il refuse, murmura-t-il.

Les mots du docteur Weir avaient remis le colonel Caldwell au premier plan dans l'esprit de Calvin. Et avec lui, la douleur de ses désillusions. Il sortit du bureau avant que les larmes ne coulent sur ses joues.

Il n'avait peut-être plus d'amour à partager mais il avait encore sa fierté.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Quelques heures plus tard, Elisabeth vint jouer son rôle de chef d'expédition, accessoirement visiteuse médicale, auprès du colonel Caldwell. Celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de repenser à sa conversation avec le docteur Kavanaugh. Il n'avait put empêcher son esprit de replonger dans les souvenirs du Goa'uld, à moins que ce ne soient les siens…Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire la différence quand il s'agissait de Calvin Kavanaugh. Tout à ses réflexions, il entendit à peine Weir s'approcher et lui parler.

- Comment allez-vous, Colonel ?

- Bien, merci Docteur.

Il répondit un peu distraitement, accaparé par la remémoration soudaine d'un certain scientifique à queue de cheval sortant de la douche. Heureusement, Weir ne sembla pas avoir remarqué l'état du militaire, les joues un peu trop rouges...

- Le docteur Beckett m'a informé que vous pourrez sortir dans deux jours. En attendant, je vous ai apporté quelques rapports concernant les différents changements du protocole des codes de sécurité. J'ai pensé que ça vous occuperait un peu.

- Merci docteur. Je regarderais ça tout à l'heure.

Il prit les documents et les posa sur sa table de chevet. Il les lirait plus tard, quand son esprit arrêterait de lui jouer des tours. Mais son cerveau n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser en paix. Entre deux souvenirs, une question lui revenait sans cesse : _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on lui enlève ce Goa'uld ? _

C'était tellement plus facile de s'arranger avec sa conscience quand on pouvait faire passer ses sentiments pour ceux d'un parasite… Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce serpent tombe sous le charme de ce fichu scientifique ? N'y avait-il pas suffisamment de femmes travaillant sur le Dédale pour qu'il trouve son bonheur ?

Mais Steven savait pertinemment que le Goa'uld qu'il avait hébergé malgré lui n'était pas intéressé par les femmes. Enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader, pour ne pas trop penser à son autre théorie…Celle qui lui soufflait que pour ça, c'était _lui_ qui avait influencé le Goa'uld et non l'inverse.

- Biens sûr ! Ce n'est pas pressé.

La voix de Weir le sortit de ces pensées, il se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Je voulais également vous informer que le docteur Kavanaugh a demandé à être transféré sur Atlantis. Je lui ai dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème. Je suis sûre que vous ne serez que trop heureux de vous en débarrasser…

- Non !

La réponse avait fusé sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Cette réaction surprit Weir qui crut avoir mal compris.

- Pardon ?

- Je refuse son transfert. Je… j'ai … balbutia le militaire. J'ai besoin des compétences du docteur Kavanaugh. Il…il est indispensable pour…le … Il est indispensable au bon fonctionnement du Dédale. Finit-il par dire, peu convaincu lui-même par l'excuse bancale qu'il avait trouvée. Il reprit contenance et poursuivit sur un ton sans appel.

- Désolé, vous devrez vous passer de lui.

- Euh, très bien. Je le tiendrais au courant.

Le docteur Weir prit congé du militaire, non sans penser que son comportement était tout aussi étrange que celui du docteur Kavanaugh. Il y avait peut-être un rapport, d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa nature, mais elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il y avait un lien. Et, sans vraiment qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle était bien décidée à trouver la raison du problème.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Après son entretien avec le docteur Weir, Calvin était venu se réfugier au mess. D'ici, la vue sur l'océan d'Atlantica était bien meilleure que dans ses quartiers. Contempler l'étendue d'eau l'empêchait de penser. Au Goa'uld, à lui, à ses sentiments, au colonel… Quoi qu'il fasse, Calvin n'arrivait pas à sortir le militaire de son esprit. Il était tombé amoureux … et c'était un fait un peu trop rare pour lui pour qu'il puisse tirer un trait sur ses sentiments aussi vite.

L'idée de plonger dans l'eau pour oublier plus vite et définitivement ce qui lui arrivait lui effleura l'esprit une seconde. Mais il écarta rapidement cette éventualité, il n'était pas faible et désespéré à ce point. Quoique…

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Trop plongé dans sa contemplation, il n'avait pas vu le docteur Weir arriver. Calvin n'avait pas très envie de parler, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être désagréable, ou il n'en avait plus la force. Etre détestable avec tout le monde était usant et c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression d'être usé lui-même. Il lui répondit en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Quelque chose vous préoccupe, docteur ? Vous voulez en parler ?

- Hein, euh…non, non. Tout va bien. Un peu de fatigue, c'est tout.

Il avait répondu un peu précipitamment. S'il espérait être convaincant, c'était raté ! Effectivement Weir ne se laissa pas démonter mais choisit une autre voie pour l'amener à se confier à elle. Elle n'était pas diplomate pour rien.

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir douté de vous et avoir autorisé Ronon à…

- _M'interroger_ ? Finit-il à sa place, n'utilisant pas le mot torturer bien que ce soit celui qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qui avait bien failli se passer.

- Oui. Répondit Weir, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Calvin se demanda si la gêne de Weir était due au fait d'avoir cru qu'il ait pu poser une bombe ou si c'était d'avoir autorisé à passer quelqu'un à la torture. Comme il savait à quel point elle le portait dans son cœur, ce devait être la deuxième solution. Mais il ne laissa pas la rancœur qui commençait à le gagner prendre trop d'importance et reprit avec un ton le plus civilisé possible.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est oublié. De toute façon, si je veux travailler ici, je dois mettre ce qui s'est passé de côté, sinon se sera ingérable.

- Oui, euh…A propos de ça, j'ai parlé avec le colonel Caldwell, répondit-elle gênée. Il refuse votre transfert, je suis désolée. Vous allez devoir rester sur le Dédale.

- Que…Pourquoi a-t-il refusé ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix où se mêlait étonnement et espoir.

- Il dit que vous êtes indispensable au bon fonctionnement du Dédale.

- Ah…

Sa déception était presque palpable. Il se retourna de nouveau vers l'océan. Elisabeth pouvait deviner qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Etes-vous sûr que ça va ? S'enquit-elle, un peu alarmée par le comportement plus qu'inhabituel du scientifique.

- Oui, oui, répliqua-t-il brusquement. Je m'excuse, je dois y aller. Au revoir docteur.

- Au revoir…

Ces mots moururent dans sa gorge, Kavanaugh n'avait même pas dû entendre le début. Il était sorti du mess sans même attendre sa réponse.

Sa fierté commençait à le lâcher….

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Depuis cette conversation, Calvin évitait le docteur Weir comme la peste. Il craignait qu'elle finisse par comprendre ce qui n'allait pas ou que lui finisse par craquer et déballer tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Caldwell, ou plutôt, entre lui et le Goa'uld. Puisque c'était le serpent et non le colonel qui l'avait aimé, si tant est qu'un Goa'uld puisse aimer…

Il avait passé les deux jours suivants enfermé dans ses quartiers, trouvant à chaque fois une excuse pour échapper au docteur Weir qui, de son côté, faisait tout pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Elle avait fini par mener une petite enquête, interrogeant le personnel du Dédale, ainsi que celui de la Cité. A la suite de ces différents entretiens, elle commença à se douter de la nature du problème.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent à la suite d'un petit scénario dont elle se demanda si elle devait en être fière ou, au contraire, honteuse.

Lorsque le colonel Caldwell fut enfin autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, il ordonna immédiatement qu'on prépare le Dédale pour son retour sur Terre et par conséquent, Kavanaugh fut contraint de sortir de ses quartiers pour prendre part lui aussi aux préparatifs. La diplomate envoya alors le docteur McKay espionner les deux hommes, sous couvert d'améliorer les systèmes de détection longue portée. Celui-ci obéit de mauvaise grâce, et c'était bien parce qu'elle l'avait menacé de lui interdire l'accès au labo de 20h à 8h qu'il n'était pas resté enfermé dedans avec ses technologies anciennes.

A la fin de sa « mission » d'observation à laquelle, le pauvre Canadien n'avait rien compris de l'utilité, il lui fit son rapport. Sur les deux jours passés sur le Dédale dans la même pièce que le docteur Kavanaugh, Rodney avait relevé dix neuf visites sous un prétexte étrange du colonel et pas moins de cent quatre vingt six passages devant la porte de la salle où les deux scientifiques travaillaient.

Lorsque Caldwell entrait dans le laboratoire, il ne parlait jamais à Kavanaugh, et le contraire était également de mise. Lorsqu'une fois Rodney avait répondu à une question du militaire en lui disant de s'adresser à son collègue, puisque c'était lui qui s'était chargé de cette partie des calculs, Steven s'était tourné vers l'Américain mais avant d'avoir dit quoique se soit, il avait disparu brusquement, prétextant qu'on l'attendait en salle de contrôle.

De son côté, Calvin était resté silencieux durant tout le séjour de Rodney sur le Dédale. Il ne s'était pas emporté une seule fois, pas même lorsque Rodney lui avait démontré par A+B et avec son tact habituel, qu'il était un demeuré congénital et irrécupérable. Calvin avait juste haussé les épaules, acquiescé distraitement et était retourné à son travail.

- Il a enfin dû comprendre qu'il n'était pas si intelligent que ça, et que n'importe qui pouvait faire son travail.

- Rodney ! S'indigna Elisabeth. Le docteur Kavanaugh a tout à fait sa place dans ce programme. Il excelle dans son domaine, comme tous les membres de cette expédition.

- Ah ! Non ! Pas comme tous. J'excelle dans plus de huit domaines différents, sans compter la cuisine.

Elisabeth leva un sourcil. Au moins Rodney restait toujours égal à lui-même : égocentrique, prétentieux et persuadé de réussir la Poutine (2) mieux que personne.

Elle remercia l'astrophysicien lui permettant de retourner à ses chères équations et demanda au colonel Caldwell de la rejoindre dans son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le militaire se trouvait devant elle, l'air à la fois contrarié et fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le Dédale reparte vers la Terre pour enfin avoir l'esprit occupé par le commandement de son vaisseau et non plus par un certain scientifique à lunettes. Mais Elisabeth était la chef de l'expédition et il devait se plier à son bon vouloir. Et si celui-ci était de lui parler, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'écouter.

La diplomate se lança dans un long discours métaphorique, auquel elle-même ne comprit rien, mêlant fleur, abeille, goût pour le café remplacé par le goût pour le thé, et aveugle qui retrouvait la vue. A la fin de son monologue, elle fit une grimace laissant clairement voir qu'elle s'était pensée plus douée dans l'art de la rhétorique.

Caldwell, pour sa part, avait rempli ses obligations sans rien dire, le visage neutre. Lorsqu'elle eût terminé sa tirade, il la remercia, lui annonça que le Dédale partait dans l'heure et sortit du bureau, la laissant avec le sentiment profond de s'être ridiculisée.

Ca lui apprendrait à vouloir jouer les marieuses…

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Quelques heures plus tard, le Dédale était en route vers la Terre. Calvin Kavanaugh se trouvait dans l'une des salles des machines en train de vérifier le bon fonctionnement des propulseurs quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture du sas de la pièce. Il se retourna afin de voir qui venait l'interrompre quand il se figea, une main en l'air, tenant un tournevis qui ne vissait plus.

Steven Caldwell s'approcha lentement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une semaine. Lorsque le militaire arriva à sa hauteur, il s'immobilisa, inspira longuement et se lança :

- J'ai bien réfléchi à ce qu'il c'était passé quand j'étais sous l'emprise du Goa'uld. J'ai assisté à tout, même si je ne contrôlais rien. Et si je vous ai répondu un peu durement à l'infirmerie, c'est que je n'acceptais pas ce que je ressentais. Pour être honnête je me suis demandé ce que ce serpent pouvait vous trouver…au début. Et puis, je vous ai vu dans l'intimité. Et je dois dire, et c'est cela que j'ai eu du mal à accepter, que j'ai apprécié ce que j'ai vu. Au début, ce que faisait ce parasite m'a révulsé…mais au fur et à mesure… j'en suis arrivé à attendre ces moments que vous partagiez tous les deux en le maudissant en même temps pour ne pas pouvoir en profiter moi aussi en tant que moi-même. Je sais, ce que je viens de dire n'est pas très clair. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que … les sentiments que le Goa'uld avait pour vous, sont les mêmes que les miens aujourd'hui. Je le savais depuis longtemps, mais je me voilais la face…jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me parle maladroitement d'abeille.

Steven accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un sourire timide que Calvin lui renvoya le cœur serré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, même s'il ne comprit pas le sous-entendu des abeilles. Le colonel se rapprocha encore de lui et vint, doucement, poser sa main sur celle, toujours accrochée au tournevis, de Calvin.

**FIN**

1. Expression typiquement personnelle de moi. J'ai déposé un brevet. En clair, elle compare les gens aux nordinateurs qui ont légèrement tendance à bugguer dès que je m'en approche. Et parfois les gens ils font la même chose. Ils parlent et d'un coup, ils s'arrêtent. Pour moi, ils bugguent…

2. petit clin d'œil à la fic « dans mon dédale, j'ai mis » de Clio Reap


	4. St Valentin

**_Titre_ : St Valentin (je sais, très original à cette période de l'année)**

**_Rating _: K (je pense toujours mes fic en M et quand je les écris, le lemon disparaît automatiquement….je dois faire un blocage…)**

**_Pairing _: c'est un couples improbable (étonnant, non ?) mais en fait, c'est presque un classique des couples improbable maintenant) Je peux juste dire qu'il est apprécié, surtout D'Alphératz.**

**_Saison_ : on va dire trois parce que j'utilise quelques info qu'on apprend pendant cette saison, mais c'est tellement minuscule qu'on voit même pas où sont les spoilers**

**_Note de moi :_ D'abord un grand merci à Rieval qui a bétalu ce OS en un temps record ! Marchiiiiii Bisounours aussi.**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce OS est trèèèèès chamallow, mais alors, c'est vraiment chamallow. Enfin, pour moi je trouve que j'ai fais du bien culcul mais bon après, c'est peut-être que mon imagination….Je vous laisse juge.**

**_Note bis :_ Si vous avez l'occasion d'avoir « Please forgive me » de Bryan Adams en fond sonore, n'hésitez pas, perso, c'est ce que j'avais…et puis « j'utilise » la chanson dans cette histoire…Elle ne m'appartient d'ailleurs pas, pas plus que les perso...snif.**

**_Note ter :_ Petit message d'encouragement à ma sister adoré qu'est malade la pauvre...en même temps elle a bien choisis la période pour ce qu'elle...rahlàlà...l'amouuuuuuuur...**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Note de dernière minute :**_ **Je poste ce chapitre avant d'aller chez le dentiste, priez pour moi, pauvres pêcheurs...**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

La grande salle était…décorée.

Pour une fois que les Atlantes pouvaient réellement célébrer une fête, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur la Saint Valentin ! Et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, tout le personnel en était ravi. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils en avaient profité. Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur la décoration et maintenant, une débauche de rouge, blanc et doré s'étendait aux quatre coins de la pièce, et pas qu'aux quatre coins, d'ailleurs. Chaque centimètre carré de la base était recouvert de guirlandes blanches, d'angelots en or et d'immenses cœurs rouges.

Quelqu'un – McKay sans aucun doute, sous ses airs d'ours mal léché se cachait un véritable cœur d'artichaut – s'était même débrouillé pour que de la fausse neige tombe du plafond. Sur la table du buffet, des ours en peluche tenant des cœurs avec les traditionnelles « je t'aime » « mon amour » et autre « pour toujours » côtoyaient des boites de chocolat - pour le moment encore intactes - et des plats reconnus pour leurs vertus aphrodisiaques, tels que les huîtres. Et dire que c'était Elizabeth elle-même qui avait fait le menu… Ses collègues la connaissaient très portée sur la fête des amoureux, mais pas à ce point là tout de même !

C'est dans cette ambiance de tunnel des amoureux que le « bal de la Saint Valentin Pégasien » commença. Les membres de l'expédition arrivaient doucement, au compte-gouttes, séparément ou en couples, pour ceux qui avaient la chance de l'être.

Sheppard était arrivé avec Ronon en essayant désespérément - et pour au moins la centième fois de la journée - de lui expliquer la signification du 14 février. (Chose que le Satédien avait du mal à saisir) John vit arriver Teyla avec soulagement. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement aux yeux de chien battus que lui lançait Sheppard qu'il préférait trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer le reste de la soirée (et de la nuit, tant qu'à faire) plutôt que recommencer son explication sur les raisons pour lesquelles les Terriens offraient des chocolats à l'élu de leur cœur. Elle prit doucement Ronon par le bras et l'emmena vers le buffet où ils rejoignirent Rodney et Carson qui discutaient autour d'un verre de champagne. John en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement et faire le tour des charmantes scientifiques célibataires déjà arrivées.

- Vous semblez nerveux docteur McKay, fit remarquer Teyla.

- C'est parce qu'il attend sa cavalière, répondit Carson avec un sourire malicieux.

Rodney ne répondit pas, il n'avait même pas entendu la remarque de Teyla. Il frottait énergiquement ses mains tout en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il attendait Katie Brown qu'il avait invitée en tant que cavalière officielle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il avait osé faire cela. Carson devait lui répéter toutes les deux minutes, que oui, il avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et que non, il n'avait pas trop bafouillé en faisant sa demande.

Et oui, Katie avait accepté avec un grand plaisir.

Peu de temps après, la dite cavalière entra dans la salle et vint à leur rencontre. A la fin des politesses d'usage, et ayant remarqué que seul le médecin n'était pas accompagné dans leur petit groupe, elle demanda à Carson s'il avait lui aussi invité quelqu'un.

- Non, je ne pouvais inviter personne, répondit-il un peu tristement en portant son regard à l'opposé de la salle. Mais, ce n'est pas bien grave, reprit-il en se tournant vers la botaniste et en se forçant à sourire. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas de garde à l'infirmerie, je compte bien profiter de la soirée.

Ils furent interrompus par la musique. Evidemment, on passait des slows. Katie mourrait d'envie de danser mais Rodney ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ou plutôt faisait exprès de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il se trouvait ridicule sur une piste de danse et n'avait aucunement l'intention de tenter le diable. Il enchaîna donc la conversation sur les derniers spécimens de fougères que l'équipe du capitaine Feltman avait rapportées de MGM 747. L'effet fut immédiat, Katie oublia instantanément ses projets de danse et se lança dans un rapport complet des principes pharmacologiques qu'elle espérait en tirer.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

A l'autre bout de la salle, le major Lorne discutait avec des membres de son équipe tout en jetant régulièrement de petits coups d'œil à un certain médecin. Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et Evan cru déceler de la tristesse dans les yeux de Carson. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui avait pu mettre _son_ médecin dans cet état. Mais il savait que bientôt, il lui redonnerait le sourire… S'il ne se faisait pas rembarrer avec force…

- Vous êtes très élégant ce soir, Major. Evan se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Le docteur Weir se tenait devant lui, une coupe de champagne à la main et un petit sourire entendu sur le visage. Elle reprit sur un ton taquin. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ?

En effet, le major Lorne avait revêtu sa tenue de parade. Il était d'ailleurs le seul militaire à l'avoir fait. Tous les autres – y compris le colonel Caldwell – avaient préféré des vêtements civils, un peu plus habillés qu'à l'ordinaire, mais civils quand même.

- On peut dire ça, docteur Weir.

- Oh…Et peut-on en savoir plus ? Demanda Elizabeth sur un ton qu'elle espérait neutre mais qui trahissait sa curiosité.

- Bientôt, Madame, bientôt, sourit Evan. Je préfère garder le suspense pour le moment.

- Vous attisez ma curiosité, Major. Mais, heureusement pour moi, la patience ne me fait pas défaut.

Sur ces mots, le docteur Zelenka vint les rejoindre et ils continuèrent leur discussion dans une ambiance légère. Quand la soirée fut bien avancée, le Major Lorne s'excusa auprès de ses amis et disparut de la salle. Il retourna hâtivement à ses quartiers vérifier que tout était en place et mis la dernière touche à la décoration de sa chambre. Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain pour s'inspecter dans le miroir. Il imprima dans sa mémoire cette image de lui dans cette tenue. Il savait que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait la porter, mais il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Cela en valait la peine, il en était intimement persuadé. Il prit une large inspiration, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et revint vers les lieux de la fête.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Chuck, qui aujourd'hui, à défaut d'être aux commandes du DHD était à ceux de la musique. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille en lui donnant un CD et revint se placer auprès du docteur Weir et du docteur Zelenka.

- Oh ! Major ! Où étiez-vous passé ? Je commençais à me demander s'il ne vous était rien arrivé.

Evan ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Elizabeth allait insister quand le silence se fit dans la salle. Le militaire fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'il attendait. Il se tourna vers Chuck qui le regarda en souriant avant de reporter son regard sur la piste de danse. Quand celle-ci fut vide de danseurs, le technicien lança une nouvelle chanson. « Please, forgive me » de Bryan Adams.

Quand il entendit les premières notes, Carson leva immédiatement la tête et chercha des yeux le major Lorne. Il vit celui-ci traverser la salle, venir jusqu'à lui, lui prendre sa coupe de champagne des mains et la donner à un Rodney complètement ébahi. Evan lui prit la main et l'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse où il le serra contre lui avant de commencer à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique. Mis à part le chanteur, on n'entendait aucun bruit dans l'immense pièce, personne n'avait osé dire quoique ce soit de peur de briser le moment. Carson et Evan, eux-mêmes, n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, se contentant de danser en fermant les yeux pour simplement profiter de l'instant.

Au fond de lui, Evan espérait avoir réussi son petit effet, sur Carson et sur ses futurs ex-collègues. Car il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment quand il avait organisé cette petite comédie que le lendemain, on le mettrait aux arrêts. Et il devait avouer, qu'en ce moment où il était dans les bras de _son_ Carson, il s'en foutait complètement.

Les deux hommes étaient étroitement enlacés, une main dans le creux des reins, l'autre sur la hanche. Et pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun doute – si jamais il y en avait eu – Evan embrassa longuement et passionnément Carson au moment même où Bryan Adams entamait le refrain :

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop lovin' you_

_Je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer…_

Autre message que le militaire voulait faire passer, mais à Carson cette fois.

Ils s'aimaient en secret depuis trop longtemps au goût du militaire. Evan n'en pouvait plus de se cacher. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir attendre le milieu de la nuit pour pouvoir rejoindre son amant sans risque de se faire surprendre. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir partir avant l'aube pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le voit sortir des quartiers d'un homme, même s'il l'aimait. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant de n'éprouver que de l'amitié pour le médecin. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans l'ombre.

Il voulait vivre à la lumière, tout simplement.

Même si cela signifiait être renvoyé de l'armée, même si cela voulait dire quitter Atlantis. Il avait beau l'apprécier, elle n'était pas sa maison. Sa maison, c'était les bras de Carson. Peut-être avait-il agi de façon un peu égoïste, se disant que le médecin le suivrait sur Terre, mais il savait aussi que Carson éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Atlantis était plus qu'un travail pour lui, mais ce n'était pas sa vie. Il lui avait dit, s'il fallait repartir vivre sur Terre, il n'y retournerait pas à reculons.

La fin de la musique arriva sans qu'Evan ne s'en rende vraiment compte. C'est quand il vit l'interrogation dans les yeux de Carson, qui se demandait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant que leur chanson était finie, qu'il redescendit de son nuage. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, les personnes présentes étaient toutes plongées dans des conversations qui paraissaient vraiment très _naturelles_ sur la décoration pour les uns ou sur des fougères pour les autres. Cela fit sourire le Major Lorne, il avait réussi…

Il reporta son attention sur Carson qui s'interrogeait toujours sur la suite du programme. Le militaire l'entraîna hors de la salle et l'amena devant ses quartiers. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Carson put voir que des dizaines de bougies allumées tamisaient la pièce. Evan avait également accroché aux murs les toiles qu'il avait peintes les représentant tous les deux dans diverses scènes de leur intimité. Il avait même mis un couvre-lit aux couleurs de l'Ecosse. Carson sourit à cette charmante attention. Lorne savait à quel point sa patrie comptait à ses yeux, peut-être pourraient-ils y vivre maintenant ?

Evan le sortit de ses projets d'avenir en le faisant entrer dans la petite chambre. Il ferma la porte et vérifia par habitude qu'elle était bien verrouillée, même s'il se doutait qu'on ne viendrait pas les déranger avant plusieurs heures. Il s'approcha doucement du médecin sans quitter les yeux dans lesquels il aimait tant se perdre. Il effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Carson. Il était soudainement intimidé par cette marque de tendresse dont il avait pourtant l'habitude, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il osait le faire vraiment. Et c'est ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois, il pouvait aimer pleinement, entièrement, sans aucune peur des conséquences, l'homme qui occupait son esprit.

Il avança lentement son visage de celui de Carson et posa ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, du médecin. Ils étaient tous deux dans le même état d'esprit. Ils s'embrassèrent avec toute la douceur et la pudeur des premières fois.

Ce soir, ils revivaient leur première fois, toutes leurs premières fois…

**FIN !**

**Voilàààààààà. C'est fiiiniiii….Je ne vois plus au loinnnnnnnn, que ta cheveluuuuuuuure nuiiit….euh, pardon, je me suis laissée entraîné…. Bonne St Valentin à tous, même aux célibataires (comme moi, message subliminal à mon homme idéal mélange de Dieu et de Shannon Leto...houlà, le concert a vraiment eu un effet bizarre sur moi)**


	5. C'est dans les mariages

**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les reviews pour le OS précédent. Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde me semble-t-il et j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai aucune excuses, so…pardon pardon pardon pardon…**

**Bien, ensuite : petite info pour les fans de Rieval (au passage merci pour la bétalecture ! et idem à ma sister ! Je vous adore !) La madame a des soucis d'ordinateur, il veut plus démarrer le méchant. Donc, nous n'aurons pas les suites de ses fics tout de suite.**

**Et enfin : BON ANNVIVERSAIRE BAYAS ! Ce OS est pour toi, tu l'as commandé tu l'as ! Tu le sais, la betalecture s'est faite hier et donc, comme promis, le voilà ! C'est un Rodney/Teyla. Donc, ça y est ! J'ai enfin fait un ship ! Je peux maintenant dire que je n'écris pas que du slash, même si j'ai eu un mal de chien (merci aux scénaristes qui ont complètement foiré les perso féminins…)**

**OS tout public, un chtio peu chamallow mouettesque lyrique sur la fin, mais bon…quand on aime… Le début peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais vous comprendrez mieux quand j'aurais enfin réussi à écrire le OS qui suivra celui-là…**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**C'est dans les mariages, qu'on rencontre sa moitié.**

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'équipe du colonel Sheppard déjeunait tranquillement au mess. Ils n'avaient aucune mission de prévue et cela pour toute la semaine à venir. Ils en étaient exemptés, officiellement pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé dans la rédaction de leur rapport ; officieusement, parce qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas pu résister au colonel quand il lui avait demandé, avec son air de gamin fatigué, quelques jours de repos.

Ils étaient donc tous les quatre attablés devant un bon repas qui pour l'occasion, était composé de _vrais_ plats et non de MRE. Ils discutaient de tout et rien quand Sheppard eut l'envie soudaine de taquiner Ronon.

- Alors Ronon. Toujours personne en vue ?

Le Satédien le foudroya du regard, mais John n'en fut que plus amusé.

- Alors ?

- Personne, grogna Ronon.

- Vraiment ? Aucune femme ne trouve donc grâce à vos yeux ?

- Non, répondit-il laconiquement, comme à son habitude.

- Et aucun homme non plus ? Continua Sheppard en ayant de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de rire.

Ronon détourna son regard du colonel et le reporta sur Teyla, assise à ses côtés. Il était temps de changer de conversation. Ignorant royalement le militaire, il demanda à l'Athosienne :

- Comment comptez-vous passer cette semaine de vacances ?

- Oh ! Et bien, l'une de mes amies se marie demain, je vais donc me rendre sur le continent, répondit la jeune femme suffisamment rapidement pour que le colonel ne puisse pas intervenir et contente de pouvoir aborder le sujet. Vous êtes d'ailleurs invités, je comptais justement le faire ce midi.

- C'est très gentil à vous, Teyla, sourit John qui semblait avoir soudainement oublié à quel point il voulait taquiner Ronon. Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à une fête, ça nous fera du bien.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Vous devez juste venir avec quelqu'un, c'est une de nos coutumes, chaque invité doit être accompagné.

- Ah…

Sheppard perdit d'un coup son sourire, il ne savait pas vraiment qui inviter sans que cela fasse jaser toute la Cité pour un mois entier. De son côté, Ronon vit dans cette coutume le moyen de se « venger » des plaisanteries douteuses de son supérieur.

- Colonel ? Vous plairait-il de venir avec moi ? Sans laisser le temps à John de répliquer, il se tourna vers Teyla. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle comprenant le jeu du Runner.

Et puis, elle devait bien s'avouer que cette petite vengeance arrangeait bien ses affaires...

- Vous ne serez pas le seul couple de même sexe.

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Minute ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Intervint vivement John.

- Auriez-vous peur de vous montrer en public avec un homme, Colonel ? Demanda Ronon sur un ton de défi.

- Hein ? Mais non, bien sûr que non !

- Bien ! Alors, c'est décidé, vous serez mon cavalier !

- Très bien, répondit John sur le même ton de défi. Mais c'est _moi_ qui viens vous chercher à vos quartiers demain matin.

Teyla laissa les deux hommes continuer à se chamailler et reporta son attention sur le docteur McKay. Celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant toute la petite scène, même s'il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Elle était certaine qu'il ne se priverait pas pour remettre cet évènement sur le tapis le jour où le colonel s'y attendrait le moins. Mais en attendant, c'était à elle de jouer…

- Docteur McKay ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Hein ? euh….oui ?

- Voulez-vous m'accompagner au mariage ?

- Hein ! Pourquoi moi ? S'écria-t-il. Demandez à Carson, je suis sûr qu'il se fera une joie de venir avec vous.

- Il est de garde demain, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs, intervint John qui avait entendu Rodney s'exclamer.

- Ah…et Radek ? Il n'est pas de garde, lui. Du moins, je peux m'arranger pour qu'il n'ait rien à faire.

- Il est déjà pris, il accompagne le docteur Weir. Répondit Teyla.

- Oh…euh…mais, c'est que vous savez moi les mariages….c'est pas mon truc, je ne mange rien parce que ces fichus traiteurs sont bien capables de mettre du citron partout, je ne sais pas danser… Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai du travail.

- Docteur McKay, s'il vous plait…Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de citron dans les plats préparés et vous ne serez absolument pas obliger de danser.

- Aller, McKay, vous n'allez pas laisser Teyla toute seule ? Et puis nous sommes en vacances, il faut en profiter un peu. Vous n'allez pas passer votre semaine dans votre labo.

Rodney se sentait observé et surtout poussé à accepter la proposition de l'Athosienne. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de passer toute une journée sur le continent à écouter deux étrangers se promettre l'impossible sous un soleil de plomb – il était sûr d'attraper un coup de soleil. Mais, en même temps, une partie de lui en mourrait d'envie, ne serait-ce que pour passer la journée au côté de la jeune femme.

- Bon, d'accord, mais il est hors de question que j'esquisse le moindre pas de danse !

Teyla se retint de justesse de sauter de sa chaise et d'embrasser le scientifique – cela aurait nuià son image…

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Le lendemain arriva un peu trop vite au goût de Rodney.

Il avait vainement tenté pendant tout l'après-midi de la veille d'imaginer le déroulement complet de cette journée – afin de se préparer psychologiquement et de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Mais à force de répéter et re-répéter la phrase qu'il dirait à Teyla quand il la verrait pour la première fois de la journée – dans une magnifique robe qui lui irait parfaitement pensa-t-il - il n'était pas arrivé bien loin dans la progression de la journée, et cela, bien sûr, sans qu'il ait trouvé la fameuse phrase à dire.

En homme poli et civilisé qu'il savait être – de temps en temps, surtout quand la situation était aussi capitale qu'aujourd'hui – il se présenta devant les quartiers de l'Athosienne à l'heure exacte dont ils avaient convenu au préalable. Avant de sonner, il vérifia pour la énième fois que sa veste n'était pas froissée, que son pantalon n'avait pas de plis et que ses cheveux avaient l'air d'être plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. A l'occasion, il faudrait qu'il demande à Sheppard la marque de sa lotion capillaire… Il était sûr que le militaire utilisait une quantité astronomique de produits pour obtenir des cheveux pareils !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une robe mauve fendue laissant entrevoir une jambe mince et musclée. Les yeux de Rodney remontèrent le long de cette jambe pour découvrirent une poitrine mise en valeur par un corset affinant la taille – pourtant déjà très mince – de Teyla. Le regard du scientifique finit son voyage sur le sourire radieux qu'affichait la jeune femme.

Rodney avait l'air d'apprécier sa tenue. Parfait ! Elle n'avait pas passé trois heures à se préparer pour rien.

Rodney tenta tant bien que mal de la complimenter sur sa tenue mais mis à part des « oh ! » « Vous… » « je… » et autres bafouillages, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il finit par se donner une gifle – qu'il aurait voulu mentale mais qui se fit bien réelle – pour reprendre ses esprits. Teyla resta un peu interdite face au comportement de son coéquipier. Elle le savait étrange et mal à l'aise en public mais à ce point…

D'un commun accord, ils partirent en direction du hangar à jumper où ils devaient retrouver Sheppard, Ronon, Elizabeth et Radek. Quand ils y arrivèrent, seuls le tchèque et la diplomate étaient là. Rodney fut quand même soulagé de ne pas avoir à attendre seul l'arrivée des autres. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire à Teyla. Il avait accepté d'être son cavalier un peu à contre-cœur, elle le savait. Mais s'attendait-elle quand même à ce qu'il lui fasse la conversation, qu'il la distraie et s'occupe de son confort comme lors d'un rendez-vous galant ? Il aurait du demander conseil à Carson. Le médecin savait y faire avec les femmes, il aurait pu l'aider en lui disant quoi faire et surtout quoi ne _pas_ faire. Il aurait aussi pu demander à Sheppard, mais il se doutait que le militaire lui aurait donné la recette pour faire atterrir Teyla dans son lit… Bien qu'il ne dirait pas non si une telle occasion se présentait… mais c'était un peu tôt pour lui. Il fallait qu'il y aille lentement, pour être sûr de contrôler la situation et pouvoir tout arrêter si jamais il venait à se rendre compte que ça ne marchait pas. Il préférait arrêter avant de vraiment souffrir et/ou se ridiculiser.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, le petit groupe vit arriver Ronon, suivit par John qui était en pleine contemplation du fessier du Runner. Il était vrai que le pantalon qu'avait choisi ce dernier le mettait particulièrement en valeur… Rodney qui avait bien remarqué la direction du regard de Sheppard – _tout_ le monde l'avait remarqué – ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il n'était pas sur que le militaire apprécie et cela serait sans doute mal vu de Teyla. C'est donc le plus silencieusement du monde qu'il monta à bord du jumper.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Arrivés sur le continent, les six Atlantes furent accueillis par Halling qui les conduisit vers le lieu du mariage. Rodney entraperçut John se faire immédiatement prendre d'assaut par les enfants du village alors que Teyla les présentait aux futurs époux. Il laissa le militaire à ses assaillants sous le regard moqueur de _son_ cavalier et reporta son attention sur les jeunes gens. Ils avaient l'air épanouis. La jeune femme – Bayas de son prénom – souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et regardait son futur marié – David (1) – avec les yeux de l'amour. Rodney se retint de justesse de faire une réflexion sarcastique sur la longévité du bonheur, passé le jour du mariage. Ce n'était pas très indiqué.

Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps, Halling envoya les futurs mariés s'apprêter pour la cérémonie qui aurait lieu au coucher du soleil. Teyla partit avec Bayas, étant son témoin, elle devait assister à la préparation. Se faisant, elle laissa Rodney seul toute l'après-midi, ses amis l'ayant abandonné rapidement. Il n'aurait su dire à quel moment exactement mais Radek et Elizabeth avaient « mystérieusement » disparu au détour d'une tente. Ils devaient être partis pour une promenade romantique dans les bois. Radek était tellement fleur bleue…

Le scientifique se mit donc à la recherche de John et Ronon, mais il ne les trouva pas. Les enfants qui leur avaient sauté dessus s'étaient éparpillés et Rodney en croisait un tous les deux pas, mais de brutes à la dégaine plus rapide que la réflexion, point. Il finit par abandonner ses recherches et se mit simplement à se balader.

L'ennui le gagna rapidement. Il n'était pas fait pour les ballades – surtout seul - mais pour travailler. Son labo lui manquait… Si au moins Teyla était là pour lui tenir compagnie… Mais elle n'était pas là. S'il avait su, il n'aurait certainement pas accepter de venir. Elle devait savoir avant de l'inviter qu'elle devrait le laisser seul et elle savait aussi qu'il détestait cela. Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ?

L'imagination du canadien s'emballa. Peut-être l'avait-elle invité parce que les autres hommes qu'elle connaissait étaient déjà pris. Oui, ce devait être cela. Elle avait certainement prévu de demander à Sheppard et comme Ronon l'avait devancé, elle avait du se rabattre sur lui. Et comme elle savait qu'elle ne passerait que la soirée avec lui, elle n'avait pas fait la difficile. Ou alors, elle n'avait pas voulu le vexer en ne lui proposant pas alors qu'il était présent quand elle avait abordé le sujet. Ou…

En moins de cinq minutes, Rodney réussit à se décourager totalement. Lui qui avait vu dans cette journée pourtant difficile à supporter pour diverses raisons - dont le plein air, les insectes, les allergènes, le soleil, le mariage…. – le moyen de se rapprocher de Teyla, il ne voyait plus maintenant que le plein air, les insectes, les allergènes, le soleil, le mariage… Il était persuadé qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec l'Athosienne et qu'il valait mieux qu'il laisse tomber. Il subirait le reste de la journée et la soirée aussi, ferait bonne figure, mais ne ferait pas le moindre effort supplémentaire.

En attendant le début de la cérémonie, il repartit vers le jumper et s'occupa en essayant d'améliorer le système de navigation.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon quand Teyla pu enfin sortir de la tente de la future mariée. Il n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, la cérémonie allait donc commencer dans peu de temps. La jeune femme partit à la recherche de son cavalier, chose qu'elle avait voulu faire toute l'après-midi. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui et elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de ses obligations. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Mais elle avait de sérieux doutes…

Ils se confirmèrent quand elle le trouva en plein travail sur la console du jumper. Même si cela ne l'étonnait pas de lui, elle aurait aimé le retrouver jouant avec les enfants du village, discutant avec Halling ou toute autre occupation qui prouverait qu'il pouvait se sentir chez les Athosiens comme chez lui. Elle espérait secrètement se marier, un jour, et revenir vivre parmi son peuple… avec Rodney.

Qu'est-ce qui, chez le scientifique, avait bien pu l'attirer ? C'est ce que Bayas lui avait demandé quand, après plusieurs minutes d'interrogatoire pour savoir pourquoi elle semblait ailleurs, Teyla avait avoué penser à Rodney et au fait qu'elle aimerait que ce soit elle la future mariée. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse du scientifique ? C'était des petites choses, un sourire charmeur, un air d'enfant quand il découvrait une technologie Ancienne, un caractère bien trempé, ses poignées d'amour, son courage, son altruisme qu'il cachait bien, sa spontanéité, cachant sous un masque d'orgueil, son manque de confiance en lui… C'était un tout, c'était Rodney.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Teyla avait énuméré pendant dix minutes les qualités et les défauts qui lui plaisaient chez Rodney. Bayas l'avait écoutée et lui avait souri en lui souhaitant d'être heureuse. Teyla était sortie de cette conversation avec l'intention d'avouer ses sentiments au canadien. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, devant le jumper, elle n'osa pas s'approcher du scientifique. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, sa résolution était toujours là, mais son courage s'était envolé. Son rôle de chef des Athosiens ayant limité ses histoires de cœur, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience. Elle n'avait jamais fait le premier pas et ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre.

Elle resta plantée là jusqu'à ce que Rodney tourne la tête et la voit. Teyla remarqua que son regard avait l'air un peu plus dur qu'au début de la journée. Ce fut suffisant pour que sa résolution s'effondre.

- La cérémonie va commencer, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble. Nous devrions y aller.

- J'arrive, répondit simplement Rodney, sur un ton neutre.

Ils parcoururent le chemin en silence, sans se regarder. Un malaise s'était installé. Il dura toute la cérémonie et une bonne partie de la soirée. Alors que tout le monde dansait – sauf Ronon et John qui avaient encore disparu quelques minutes après la fin du mariage – Rodney et Teyla, eux, restaient assis et ne parlaient pas. Teyla avait les yeux dans le vague et Rodney semblait captivé par le feu de bois.

Bayas, qui avait remarqué le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme, décida de tenter quelque chose pour remonter un peu le moral de son amie. Elle se posta en face du scientifique et l'invita à danser.

- Hein ? S'exclama Rodney sorti de ses pensées. Heu…Non, c'est gentil mais je ne danse pas.

- Ah ! Non ! Je ne tolérerais aucun refus. Je me suis mariée aujourd'hui, personne n'a le droit de me refuser une danse.

Sur ce, elle ne le laissa pas répondre et l'entraîna sur la piste. Justement, la musique – jusqu'à présent assez vive – ralentit, permettant à Bayas de parler à Rodney sans se faire entendre des autres personnes les entourant. Mais elle n'en profita pas tout de suite. Elle garda le silence tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Rodney était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour briser le silence mais il ne trouvait pas quoi. Finalement, la fin du morceau arriva et juste avant de libérer Rodney, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Teyla parle de vous avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Et elle partit rejoindre son mari pour une nouvelle danse.

Rodney resta immobile plusieurs secondes, le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ainsi, Teyla avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle parlait de lui ? Il se tourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui sourit. Teyla mit quelques secondes à lui rendre. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa question. Il l'invita à danser et il lui demanda dans un souffle :

- Puis-je vous faire voir les étoiles d'un peu plus près ?

**FIN !**

**Encore un très très très très très…bon anniversaire ! J'espère pouvoir te revoir bientôt ! J'espère que ça t'a plu.**

**1.** Alors, au début j'avais nommé le futur de la Bayas, Davi. Me disais que David, c'était pas très athosien comme prénom. Et puis, les filles m'ont dit pourquoi pas avec un « d », donc, j'ai mis un « d ». Après tout, c'est ton anniv ma chère Bayas.


	6. Un scientifique peut en cacher un autre

**Retour d'un fantôme ! Hé non. Vous ne rêvez pas (pour ceuxce qui étaient présent il y plus d'un an (je crois, j'ose même pas regarder la date de dernière update)) je suis toujours vivante et je post. Bon, je préviens tout de suite : les deux OS qui suivent ont été écrit il y a un certain temps (pour pas dire un temps certain) et c'est en faisant du ménage sur ma clé que je les ai retrouvés. Bien que je ne sois plus du tout le trip SGA, j'ai lamentablement laissé tombé, je trouvais dommage (vous peut-être pas) de les laisser dormir. Je vous les livre donc en espérant que ça vous distraira un peu.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Un scientifique peut en cacher un autre.**

Une tornade brune – et décoiffée – entra en trombe – et sans frapper – dans le bureau d'une docteur Weir jouant tranquillement au solitaire. La diplomate leva la tête et posa les yeux sur un Colonel Sheppard agité, _très_ agité, voir paniqué, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il ouvrait déjà la sienne pour débiter d'une seule traite :

- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Ou une erreur. Une terrible erreur mais juste une erreur. Ou alors, dites-moi que c'est une blague. Même si je n'aime pas ce genre de blague, je préférerais que cela en soit une. Mais si c'en est une, elle n'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout. Alors ?

- Euh… Quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth complètement perdue.

- C'est une blague ? Réitéra Sheppard.

- Euh… Mais, Colonel, de quoi diable parlez-vous ?

- De quoi je parle ? DE-QUOI-JE-PARLE ? Je parle du fait que sur ma feuille de mission, à la ligne « scientifique que vous êtes chargé d'escorter/surveiller/protéger/chaperonner/baby-sitter (rayer la mention inutile) » A la place de l'habituel Docteur R. « grincheux » McKay, il y a écrit Docteur C. Kavanaugh. Voilà, de quoi je parle !

- Oh ! Ca…

- Oui, _ça _! J'arrive à peine à supporter Rodney que vous me le remplacez par un crétin à lunettes imbu de lui-même et prétentieux. Je réitère donc ma question : est-ce que c'est une blague ?

- Non, répondit laconiquement Elizabeth.

- Une erreur, alors ?

Tentative d'imitation du Chat Potté par un Sheppard presque expert en la matière.

- Désolée…

Imitation – parfaitement réussie pour le coup – d'un poisson hors de l'eau par le même Sheppard.

- Mais, mais, mais…Pourquoiiiiii ? chouina-t-il.

- Eh, bien, parce que Rodney est cloué à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée à cause d'une grippe.

- Attribuez-moi Radek alors.

- Radek est déjà en mission sur P3M 7G6. Désolée, colonel…

Effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer, accompagné d'une petite moue boudeuse, toujours par le même Sheppard.

- Mais, si vous arrivez à supporter Rodney, ajouta rapidement Elizabeth avec légèreté dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère, vous arriverez à supporter Calvin.

- Qui ?

- Calvin…

Air d'incompréhension totale du côté Sheppardien.

- Calvin … Kavanaugh.

- Aaaah… Le C correspond à Calvin, alors. Je croyais que c'était pour "Crétin".

- Colonel ! Le docteur Kavanaugh est loin d'être stupide. Difficilement supportable, je ne vous dirais pas le contraire, mais il n'est pas arrivé sur Atlantis en claquant des doigts. Il possède plusieurs diplômes, et c'est un spécialiste en microélectronique.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe, docteur…

- Ecoutez, John, ne faites pas l'enfant, vous partirez en mission avec Kavanaugh que vous le vouliez ou non, vous le surveillerez comme vous voulez mais de manière à le ramener dans l'exact état dans lequel il vous aura été remis, et vous reviendrez de mission avant même de vous être aperçu que vous étiez parti.

- Mais…tenta John.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Aller oust ! Sortez de mon bureau et allez vous préparer.

Sur-ce, il se fit gentiment – mais fermement – raccompagner à la porte du bureau par une Elizabeth n'ayant qu'une hâte : reprendre sa partie de solitaire là où le militaire l'avait interrompue. Il aurait tout de même put choisir un autre moment pour sa petite crise, pensa-t-elle. Pour une fois qu'elle tentait une partie chronométrée…

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

PZX 444 : ciel bleu, température douce, petit vent frais, herbe verdoyante et abondante, chevaux extraterrestres s'ébattant dans la plaine, fleurs champêtres pour compléter le décor… Une vraie pub pour club de vacances.

Chacun y trouvait son bonheur. Teyla, un peuple accueillant à la culture culinaire bizarre : soupe de cadeles, espèce de reptile local à carapace, croisement d'un serpent et d'un escargot. Ronon de quoi faire une très longue partie de chasse, le gibier ne manquant pas. Crétin…euh, pardon, Calvin, des artéfacts Anciens en veux-tu, en voilà, et pas des petits…

Seul John ne se plaisait pas sur cette charmante petite planète verte. Il râlait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et chaque argument que Teyla lui donnait pour le convaincre de l'« agréabilité » de cette planète, tombait à l'eau. Sheppard sortait irrémédiablement son seul et unique argument en accompagnant ses paroles d'un comptage sur ses doigts : pas de plage, pas de vague, pas de surf, c'est nuuuuuuuul ! Le tout suivi par une bouderie de dix minutes, bras croisés sur la poitrine et visage fermé. Bref, un vrai gamin…mais ça, on le savait déjà.

De temps en temps, il remplissait tout de même ses obligations et vérifiait que Crétin…pardon Calvin – décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais – allait bien et qu'il était toujours dans l'exact état dans lequel on le lui avait remis juste avant de passer la porte et blablabla et blablabla... Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse enguirlander par Weir à son retour. Elle le priverait de sortie surf pour deux semaines comme la dernière fois. Etait-ce sa faute à lui si Rodney ne savait pas lacer ses rangers correctement et qu'il s'était étalé de tout son long _juste_ avant de retourner sur Atlantis ?

Bref, passons.

_Ne plus y penser, ça te fait du mal mon petit Sheppard._

Voilà qu'il se mettait à se parler à lui-même. Il devait être en surmenage, jouer la nounou pour scientifiques incapables de laisser leurs mains dans leurs poches, c'était trop pour lui. Il préférait encore affronter une bande de Wraiths affamés depuis dix milles ans que chapeauter une expédition scientifique. Mais où étaient donc ces fichus Wraiths quand on avait besoin d'eux ?

- Colonel, pourriez-vous me passer le tournevis s'il vous plait ?

_Hum…Plait-il ? Qui me parle ? _

John fit le tour de la petite pièce dans laquelle il était entré, pour vérifier donc, que Crét…Calvin, était toujours vivant. A part le dit Cré… (_Bon sang fait un effort, John ! __Calvin. CAL-VIN ! __C'est pas compliqué pourtant._) Donc, mise à part Calvin (_Yes !_) Il n'y avait personne.

_Depuis quand les scientifiques sont-ils polis avec moi ?_

- Euh… Colonel, vous m'avez entendu ? Le tournevis. Vous pouvez me le passer, s'il vous plait ?

_Mais c'est qu'il remet ça, le garçon ! Weir aurait-elle imposé des cours de civisme à son staff « J'ai un QI supérieur à 150, Moi, _Môssieur_ » ?_

- Oh ! Sheppard ! Vous me le donnez ce tournevis ou faut que j'aille chercher le rasta de service ?

_Ah ! Ben voilà, je me disais aussi… Il a du avoir un moment d'égarement._

John finit par donner son tournevis à C… Calvin (_de mieux en mieux !_) qui le regarda quelques instants comme pour s'assurer que son bodyguard avait bien tous ses esprits et qu'il était apte à le protéger si jamais le cas se présentait. Même si cette possibilité était en dessous des 0,0000000001 pour cent. On ne savait jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que les Wraiths ne sont pas venus sur cette planète depuis plus de euh… beaucoup de temps d'après les inscriptions du temple où ils se trouvaient, qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais.

Muni de son précieux tournevis – enfin, pas si précieux que ça, ce n'est qu'un tournevis en fer ordinaire – Kavanaugh recommença à bidouiller la console sur laquelle il travaillait depuis son arrivée. Mal lui en prit, puisqu'il mit en route un système inconnu qui ne le resta pas longtemps. En effet, les murs commencèrent à bouger, menaçant fortement de s'effondrer et un message en Anciens apparut sur un écran.

- Euh…je crois que j'ai allumé le système de décollage, dit Calvin d'une faible voix.

- Pardon ?!

- Je crois que nous sommes en train de décoller. En tout cas, c'est ce que dit le message.

- Depuis quand vous lisez l'Ancien, vous ?

- Depuis près de trois ans, comme tout le monde.

Retour de l'air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage Sheppardien.

- Quoi ? Vous ne lisez pas l'Anciens, vous ? Se risqua Calvin.

- Euh…John fit semblant de réfléchir. Nooon. J'ai autre chose à faire que de prendre des cours de langue.

- Ah bon ? J'avais cru…railla le scientifique.

- Et on peut savoir ce que ça sous-entend ?

- Rien. Absolument rien, répondit innocemment Calvin.

Pendant que les deux américains se prenaient le bec (1) un pan de mur et une partie du plafond s'effondra obstruant la sortie. Et c'est sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte que les deux Atlantes se retrouvèrent bloqués dans une petite salle sur le point de s'envoler.

- Au lieu de me tanner pour savoir ce que je sous-entends, dit brusquement Calvin pour changer de sujet plus qu'autre chose, vous ne devriez pas m'entraîner de force à l'extérieur pour éviter que je ne me blesse ou pire ?

- Euh… Oui. Bon, ben venez, on sort. Répondit Sheppard en essayant de paraître naturel.

C'est alors qu'ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se tenait, à peine dix minutes plus tôt, une porte et où maintenant se trouvait un tas de cailloux. Un _gros_ tas de _gros_ cailloux.

- Ah, ben là, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on revoie notre plan de sortie, fit remarquer sarcastiquement Kavanaugh.

- Vous croyez ? Ironisa Sheppard. Puisqu'on ne peut manifestement pas sortir, si vous tentiez d'arrêter le décollage de cette salle ? Dit-il tranquillement. QU'ON NE FINISSE PAS EN REMAKE DE « PERDU DANS L'ESPACE » ! S'emporta-t-il finalement.

- Et si pendant que je fais ça, vous contactiez Teyla et Ronon pour leur demander de nous aider ? répliqua Kavanaugh sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, puis après un grognement tout à fait distingué de part et d'autre, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Calvin pour essayer de stopper le décollage, Sheppard pour établir une liaison radio avec ses deux coéquipiers restés dehors. Sheppard revint vers Calvin après un bref échange avec Teyla et lui demanda où il en était.

- Je suis sur le point de stopper les moteurs. Ils devraient s'arrêter d'ici cinq minutes.

- Bien ! s'exclama John en claquant ses mains. Voilà, une bonne nouvelle. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on nous sorte de là avant ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes attendu ? Lança Calvin sur un ton narquois.

- Non. Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demanda Sheppard suspicieux.

- Peut-être parce que vous avez la réputation de ne _jamais_ dormir _seul_, lui répondit le scientifique.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'offusqua Sheppard étonné.

- Oh ! Arrêtez !S'écria Calvin. Soixante pour cent des femmes de la cité se vante d'avoir visité vos quartiers.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est même pas vrai d'abord. Répondit Sheppard sur un ton boudeur.

- Mais bien sûr…souffla le scientifique.

- Mais non, enfin. Tenta John d'une voix qu'il voulait convaincante.

- Mais si, voyons…Tout le monde le sait.

- Qui ça, tout le monde ? lança Sheppard éberlué qu'une telle rumeur court sur lui sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

- Ben… tout le monde répondit Calvin en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant un temps indéterminé. Sans entendre que de l'autre côté de la pièce, des marteaux-piqueurs essayaient de les sortir de là. Ils finirent tout de même par s'en rendre compte lorsque les murs commencèrent à s'effriter et le plafond à tomber en morceaux. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux manqua de peu de tomber sur Calvin. Le scientifique ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes de Sheppard, qui ayant vu le danger, se jeta sur lui pour le pousser hors de la trajectoire de la pierre.

Si Calvin fut épargné, il n'en fut pas de même pour John qui se retrouva les jambes coincées sous un morceau de ferraille. Il aurait cependant pu tomber plus mal. En effet, Kavanaugh jouait les tapis amortisseurs et se retrouvait donc, coincé lui aussi, pas par de la ferraille, mais par un Sheppard poussiéreux. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se remettre de leur émotion – et pour laisser au nuage de poussière le temps de s'estomper – puis analysèrent la situation. En fait, ils se contentèrent de regarder dans quelle position ils étaient obligés de rester jusqu'à ce que les secours ne les secourent… justement.

Calvin détailla Sheppard et partit dans un grand fou rire qu'il ne parvint pas à stopper. John qui se demandait ce que cet imbécile pouvait bien trouver de si drôle, finit par donner une baffe au-dit imbécile pour le calmer.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Sheppard en foudroyant du regard le scientifique.

- Vous, répondit Calvin en essayant de contrôler son fou rire.

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous. Vous verriez votre dégaine. Vous êtes ridicule. Je me demande bien ce que les femmes peuvent vous trouver de si extraordinaire.

Et là, John se demandera pour le restant de sa vie pourquoi il répondit à la question de ce crétin à lunette tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle me trouve ? Ca !

Et sans hésiter – et réfléchir – John embrassa avec fouge Calvin qui, s'il fut surpris dans les premières secondes, participa bien vite à la démonstration.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Comme par hasard, c'est justement le moment que choisi l'équipe de secours pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Ho ! Pardon, dit simplement Teyla en rougissant.

**FIN !**

1. Alouette

**Voilà pour ce Shepvanaugh. A tout de suite pour un océan de guimauve.**


	7. A l'aube de nos sourires

**Voilà le dernier OS avec pseudo couple surprise (que je trouve perso pas très crédible mais bon…)**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est OS ont été écrit alors que la saison 3 passait à peine sur SCiFi donc ça ne correspond absolument pas à ce qui s'y est passé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**A l'aube de nos sourires…**

Il y a eu tes pleurs.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je revenais d'une mission de routine. Elle s'était bien passée pour une fois, mieux qu'on ne l'espérait même. Nous n'avions vu aucun Wraiths, aucun géniis. Même les membres du peuple que nous avons rencontrés ne nous ont pas attaqués. Au contraire, ils ont signé un traité commercial qui nous a bien servi depuis. Quand nous avons dit ça à Weir, elle a été plus qu'étonnée. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas la réputation d'être doué pour les négociations…

A la fin du briefing, elle nous a envoyés à l'infirmerie pour le traditionnel examen post-mission. En arpentant les couloirs, je te voyais déjà te tenir dans l'entrée, les poings sur les hanches, un air faussement exaspéré sur le visage et nous lancer ton habituel « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois-ci ? » Certains jours, tu pousses même le jeu à nous attendre avec une seringue prête à piquer à la main. Tu sais nos peurs les plus profondes, et tu sais en profiter.

Mais ce jour-là, tu n'avais pas de seringue à la main. Tu n'avais pas les poings sur les hanches. Tu ne nous as rien dit.

Tu n'étais pas là, tout simplement.

Je t'ai cherché des yeux mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Je n'étais pas le seul à m'étonner de ton absence, les autres aussi ont trouvé cela étrange. Mais nous n'avons rien dit. Le docteur Keller nous a accueillis et c'est elle qui nous a auscultés. Quand ce fut à mon tour, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander où tu étais. Elle m'a juste répondu que tu avais besoin de repos. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à la croire. Tu travailles trop, encore aujourd'hui. Tu as toujours été comme ça, toujours et personne n'a jamais rien pu y faire quoique ce soit. Pas même moi…

En sortant de l'infirmerie, j'ai ressentis le besoin de prendre l'air. Je venais pourtant de passer toute l'après-midi au soleil, mais je ne m'en suis pas plus préoccupé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait choisir le balcon du troisième étage de la section Nord. Le hasard ? L'instinct ? Une puissance supérieure ? Non, je n'y crois pas, mais…

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je t'ai vu. Tu étais là, recroquevillé contre la rambarde, face à l'océan. Je ne pouvais voir que ton dos secoué de sanglot que tu essayais de faire silencieux. Mais tu ne l'étais pas et tes pleurs ont déchiré mon cœur. J'ai hésité quelques secondes à te laisser seul. Tu ne voulais peut-être pas qu'on te dérange ou qu'on te voit comme cela. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser avec ta peine. Si tu avais mal, je voulais te soulager. Alors je me suis approché lentement pour ne pas t'effrayer et je me suis accroupi à tes côtés avant de poser une main sur ton épaule. Les tremblements de ton corps se sont arrêtés d'un seul coup et tu t'es tourné vers moi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu tes yeux. Tes yeux d'un bleu déjà si électrique à l'ordinaire l'étaient encore plus à cause des larmes qui en perlaient. J'y ai lu tant de souffrance que mon cœur s'est brisé encore plus.

Sans y réfléchir et sans plus écouter ma raison qui m'avait toujours ordonnée de me contrôler avec toi, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, enfin…

Mais je n'en ai pas profité, ce n'était pas pour moi. Ce n'était pas pour assouvir un désir qui m'a consumé pendant les années passées auprès de toi à jouer la comédie. Ce n'était pas pour pouvoir simplement te toucher. Non. C'était pour toi. Pour soulager un peu ta douleur, pour te montrer que j'étais là si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un.

Je n'ai su que bien plus tard ce jour-là pourquoi tu t'étais réfugier sur ce balcon pour pleurer. Tu avais appris le décès de ta mère pendant notre absence. Je savais combien tu pouvais l'aimer. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai compris que j'éprouvais de la jalousie envers elle que j'ai réalisé la vraie nature de mes sentiments à ton égard. J'aurais voulu que tes yeux brillent autant quand tu parlais de moi que quand tu parlais d'elle. J'aurais voulu voir que je pouvais te manquer autant qu'elle te manquait.

Je n'étais pas seulement jaloux d'elle. Oh ! Non. Rodney aussi était dans mon collimateur. Ce devait être pour cela que je lui faisais toutes ses réflexions blessantes. La relation que vous aviez tous les deux me faisait mourir de jalousie dans mon coin. J'aurais tant aimé partager ne serait-ce que de simples parties d'échec avec toi, comme tu le faisais avec lui. Il était et il est encore ton meilleur ami, tu lui dis tout. Même aujourd'hui, je crois que la jalousie envers lui ne s'est pas éteinte.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à te bercer doucement en chantonnant la comptine que ma mère avait inventée pour moi. Nous étions les deux seuls à en connaître les paroles et l'air. C'était notre secret et quand elle est morte, je suis resté seul avec ce secret. Ce jour-là, sur ce petit balcon, je te l'ai fait partager. C'était maladroit et mal chanté. Je devais être un peu ridicule à fredonner une chanson aussi naïve à un homme qui avait quitté l'enfance depuis longtemps. Mais cela a eu le mérite d'arrêter tes larmes et te rendre ton sourire.

Je me suis tu et je t'ai regardé. Pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, je me suis enfin autorisé à te regarder avec les yeux de l'amour. Tu as dû le remarquer car ton sourire s'est fané. Mais il n'a pas été remplacé par du dégoût. Non. Tu étais incertain de ce que tu voyais, curieux peut-être….

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai approché mon visage du tien et j'ai goûté tes lèvres du bout des miennes. A peine une seconde et je me suis éloigné. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais fermé les yeux et je ne voulais pas les rouvrir. J'avais trop peur de ce que je pourrais voir si je le faisais. Mais en même temps, je voulais savoir et ma curiosité à été la plus forte. Alors j'ai ouvert les yeux, pour les poser sur ton sourire qui ne t'a plus jamais quitté.

Depuis, moi aussi, je ne fais que sourire…

FIN

**Et voilà qui marque la fin de mes post dans la section SGA. Je me remets doucement dans l'écriture mais plus du tout sur ce fandom. Je suis passé au petit sorcier à lunette et surtout à sa Némésis (pas-si-Némésis-que-ça) blonde aux yeux bleus. J'espère revoir certain d'entre vous si j'arrive un jour à finir les au moins un des indénombrables scénarios qui ont pris d'assaut ma pauvre petite tête d'étudiante…**

**BIZ !!**


End file.
